


One Fancy Rat

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Gen, Pre-Disaster, edgy thoughts, ego alert, playing dress up, the rat pack picks out a costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: Cornelius Hickey prepares himself with Carnivale and more of what's to come





	One Fancy Rat

“Why’d ya pick that one, Cornelius?” Magnus Manson hummed, digging through a pillaged trunk for the scraps of clothing left over. Cornelius Hickey brushed his worn velvet top hat of the dust it had collected in Sir John’s storage after three years. It was his treasure as every other half wit scrambled to pick out their costume for the dandy Fitzjames little party.

“I’m going as a gentlemen, Magnus. A real fancy one.” Magnus wouldn’t understand it, he didn’t expect anyone to. Sometimes a man of his caliber wanted to feel like what he was, what he deserved. Tom Hartnell glared at him from the other half of the room. Despite his best efforts to avoid Hickey and Manson, he always seemed to be near his old mutinous crew.

“What are you going as, Tom?” Cornelius poked at the blond while picking up a dated dress shirt.

“‘Is none of your business, Mister Hickey.” Hartnell snapped, sounding more like a kitten than a lion. It didn’t bother the Caulker Mate, even if Tom had been one of his early friends. Years and a few graves ago they used to be quite the group. But now the trio was left to chart their future. Tom rejected what he had to offer and Hickey let him go with ease, after all the lone surviving Hartnell would change his mind when the time came and things got harder.

Most of the crew bumbled around, filled with hope for drink and dance. He knew better than to play into the hands of the Captains. He only made mistakes once and his backside still ached from the time not long ago Crozier showed him who’s side he was really on. Now the man was missing, sick with a flux or flu and unseen from the likes of the crew besides Doctor MacDonald and his faithful manservant Jopson. It didn’t take much to guess what was really ailing him but he wouldn’t mention it to Manson who often wondered to his companion on the state of Crozier. Magnus didn’t need anything else upsetting him.

A storm was coming and people on chirped with praises for the lone functional Captain Fitzjames. Hickey could see it and to some extent Sargent Tozer could too, though the man was too busy herding his Royal Marines to have a talk. They would find time, they always did.

“D’you think I look like one of the officers when they’re out of their stuffy uniforms?” Cornelius cracked a rat like smile at the younger man who seemed to light up at the joke. Even for a simple man like Magnus, it was getting harder and harder for him every day to find joy in the cold darkness of the arctic. Where most men fell, Hickey flourished in the dark.

“You’d look just like ‘em, Cornelius. Look fit for a day at the opera!” Magnus jested while pulling out a tattered cape. “Don’t think I’ll be as fancy as you.” Hickey went to the small mirror inside the old trunk, placing the top hat on his head. It sunk perfectly around his slicked back fiery hair. Even in his stained clothes he looked better than he had in what felt like ages.

“No I don’t think anyone will be as fancy as me.”


End file.
